the russian loner at the party
by thefangurrl
Summary: When Rose meets new guy Dimitri, she cant help but be interested, he was hawt and foreign, but when Rose finds out what's wrong with her, will she let it stand in the way of finding love or will she persevere and find the love of her life? Rose really does have the worst luck. AH/AU, high school
1. Chapter 1

"This is so stupid" I thought, "Why do I have to be here? Why can't I go to Lissa's? no, I have to stay and "help control the party" please there was no control, and there would none"

I stepped put on the back balcony, and couldn't help but whisper in amazement, "beautiful", all the stars were out and the moon was full, but soon my thoughts were interrupted by a sexy Russian accent, "yes, you are"

I spun around and saw the most gorgeous guy, no man, I had ever seen. He was around 6'7" and he towered over me.

"Sweet sassy molassy" I whispered, the guy was HAWT!

"What was that?" oh shit, he heard me.

"Nothing, I'm rose Hathaway," I stated finally finding my voice.

"Dimitri Belkilov", his smexy Russian accent answered. (CAPS ARE ROSE, regular is Dimitri)

SO, DIMITRI, WHAT ARE YOU DOING OUT HERE? SHOULDN'T YOU GO INSIDE?

I could ask you the same thing, rose.

I WOULDN'T GO INSIDE IF IT WAS POURING DOWN RAIN, AND I HAD TURNED INTO A RAISIN!

oh, you don't get along with the host, i gather?

NOOO, SHES MY STEP-SISTER. SHE HAS MADE MY LIFE A LIVING HELL FOR THE LAST 10 YEARS. ANY CHANCE YOU KNOW SOMEONE IN THE RUSSIAN MAFIA THAT COULD TAKE CARE OF HER, DO YA, COMRADE?

comrade? and alas no

Ya, COMRADE IT FITS YOU, WITH YOUR DUSTER AND WESTERN NOVEL POKING OUT OF YOUR JACKET, I leaned forward to push it back in and slipped my number in with it.

Victory! he was about to say something when a nasal voice filled the balcony, "roseee, what are you doing out hear talking to dimitri?" I heard my evil step-sister call out, glaring daggers into my back.

i could hear her getting jealous, guess she like him too, oh well.

I WAS JUST ABOUT TO HEAD OVER TO LISSAS IF THAT WAS OK?

"of course, byeeee" she sounded relieved as dragged him away.

im coming over R i texted lissa

no, Christian is here-L

kick sparky out -R

no, and don't call him that- L

but i have to tell u something! -R

what u can tell me, u can tell him -L

im not telling my cousin about a boy -R

no a man-R

hes gone - L

AND WHOOOO?! -L

you'll find out when i get there -R

and i knew you'd pick me over pyro- R

stop calling you cousin and MY boyfriend names -L

and get over here all ready -L

here-R

i sent as i buzzed her apartment

"TELL ME ALL ABOUT HIM!" she squealed as i walked in the door.

well, he was really tall and sexy, and he had the best Russian accent...

(this method of speach willl not stay, i will use proper grammer later)


	2. Chapter 2

(ROSE IS IN ALL CAPS, Lissa is normal)

So, do you like like him?

WHAT IS THIS THE THIRD GRADE? I asked munching on the popcorn we made, yummm

Just answer

WELL, YA I GUESS I DO BUT TASHA WOULD MAKE MY LIFE A LIVING HELL IF SHE FOUND OUT

Why would she care? She's never care about your boyfriends before?

BOYFRIEND. NOT BOYFRIENDS. I reminded her, shivering at the thought of my ex

Oh my gosh, I completely forgot, I'm so sorry, rose, but he can't get to you now

My phone interrupts her, chirping to let me know, I had received a text message

Hey -D

"OMG ITS HIM", I squealed! Ok, hold on rose Hathaway does absolutely, positively, not squeal. What is this boy doing to me?

"Answer him!" she squealed back!

Hey- R

What's up?-D

Just hanging with my friend –R

Wish u hadn't left – D

Why? My ss bothering you? –R

Ss? –D

Step-sister – R

YES –D

Aw, poor you, pretty girls are trying to flirt with you. :'( ;) –R

I know, and the only interesting person worth flirting with already left. Probably to see her bf –D

Oh ya? Whos that? – R

I knew he was probrably talking about me, but I still felt a stab of jealousy shoot through me

Im pretty sure you know her pretty well ;) –D

So he was talking about me. Thank god

Im so sorry, it must really suck at my place – R

Oh it does –D

Come back? – D

Let me ask liss -R

I knew she would say yes but still….. I turned to her,

" hey liss, any chance you would want to crash the step's party?"

Lets go.


	3. Chapter 3

Before heading back, Lissa decided we had to look "fabulous," her words not mine. I could care less what I look like. I was wearing jeans before (see outfit on profile), and Dimitri didn't care. Ah Dimitri, hot, hot, Dimitri. That guy made me giddy and nervous; it's been so long since a guy has been able to make me feel that way. When he asked me to come back to the party, I swooned, latterly swooned. Rose Hathoway-Mazor does not swoon! What's this guy doing to me?

Lissa snaps in my face bringing me out of my day dream about that sexy, Russian, hunk of meat, and back to the present. Boo. (ROSE IS CAPS, Lissa is regular)

Day dreamin about your boyfriend?

HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND

Not yet, she sing songs

WHATEVER LET'S GET READY. WHAT DEATHTRAP ARE YOU PUTTING ME IN?

"The maroon dress" she says pulling put a maroon dress, with a lace backing. (On profile)

FINE, BUT YOU HAVE TO WEAR THE RED ONE (ON PRFILE)

But…..

NO BUTS!

Fine… let's get ready! She squeals

Author's note! Hey! Um… rude person, who assumed I couldn't write, I kinda messed up the input thing so it jumbled my words. As you can see, I am literate and am not stupid. Also, if you want to be rude, at least sign in, so I can block you. Thanks hon! Also, guys I edited my last two chapters! R&amp;R! Back to the story!

"wait, rose," Lissa said turning to me, "shouldn't you text Tasha and tell her we're coming?"

"so she can kick us out? No thanks." I answered.

"good point," she agreed, "so, how do we spot this Dimitri character?"

"No we, me, you go find Christian," I say spotting him, "oh, look there he is, go talk to him"

I watched her walk toward her crush of 3 years.

"just date him already will you Liss?" I mutter to myself.

"Muttering to yourself again? That's the first step to insanity you know?" I hear the voice the haunts my dreams say.

Adrian.


	4. Chapter 4

Lpov

I was glad to see rose finally having fun. She was finally looking like the old rose, after what happened I couldn't blame her for taking a while but… I'm glad she's back. I looked over at her and blanched when I saw who was standing over her. Adrian. "Shit, Christian, we have to go help her." I cried turning to him. Shit things were going so well.

Rpov

Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. I'm sooooooooo screwed. He looks mad. This is going to hurt like hell. Why couldn't he leave me alone? Things were going so well. Oh my god, there's Dimitri. With Tasha clinging to him. gross

Dpov

Where was rose? She said she was on her way; she is probably just not here yet. I spotted her across the room with a blonde guy standing over her, she looks terrified. Who the hell is that?! How dare he scare my Roza?! Wait no stop she's rose not roza, and she's sure as hell not yours, sadly. STOP IT BRAIN! Still, who is that? "Hey Tasha, your sister is back." I said nodding in rose's general direction.

Tpov

Ugh, rose is back, that bitch, I thought she finally understood she didn't fit in with my friends, but apparently not. Ugh, time to get rid of her, and turn her into a social outcast. Perfect. "Ya lets go say hi to my sister, guys." I said, and my friends gave me weird looks, but they'll be laughing soon enough.

Rpov

"Rose! Adrian! Omg I thought you left!" I heard the nasal voice of my annoying step sister call out. I was ready to be publicly ridiculed. Oh god Dimitri is with her. This is going to be horrible. "Ya! I did but I missed the party too much, had to come back." I called back, laughing. A crowd started to gather, I saw lissa and christain trying to fight their way through. "Oh we know how you love your parties! Hey, didn't you meet Adrian at a party? Haha but we all know how much of a whore you become when drunk!" all her friends laugh mercilessly. Except Dimitri. did i see anger in his eyes? I stand up straighter and march over to her, "we all know who the whore is here, and it's not me" I spat in her face. "Really? At least I wait until we make it to the bedroom to put out, not a dirty abandoned alley." She hissed. I felt tears well up behind my eyes and ran out.

Lpov

After rose ran out, I walked up to Tasha and slapped her, "rape is not a joke. You don't know what she went through." And I turned to Adrian, "be lucky you're not in jail." Before stomping out. I ran to go find my best friend. I find her huddled in the corner crying, trying not to remember that night. It took all I had in me to not break down in tears with her. "Shhhh, you're ok, he can't hurt you anymore, you're alright." I whispered into her ear, hugging her while she cried. That bitch was going down.

Dpov

Back at the party, I was lost in thought, she had been raped? The thought mad me so mad that I wanted to punch something or someone… I turned toward Adrian who was laughing hysterically, "rape my ass, she wanted it, she was screaming my name all night, she looked so pathetic when I left her naked in the alley." I lost it, I lunged toward him, punching him until I was broken from my spell by a small, delicate hand pulling me back. I struggled against it until I realized who it was, it was rose. I let myself be pulled away and out into a room with a bed, a couch, and numerous posters on the wall, so I assumed it was her room. My assumption was proven correct when she went into the closet and pulled out a red t-shirt and sweatpants to change into. Without saying a word, she went into the bathroom and came out in the new outfit. I couldn't stand the silence so I whispered, "Are you mad?" She looked so confused and innocent I just wanted to hold her against me and protect her. "At you? No, I just didn't want you to know." She whimpered, staring at her feet. I was taken aback by her response, "rose what happened was NOT your fault, and I am so sorry you had to go through that. Im also sorry for getting blood on your living room floor." She giggled, "thank you Dimitri" and reached up on her tippy toes to kiss my cheek, "good night."

I had it, I had it bad.


	5. Chapter 5

Dpov

After leaving rose's house, I started to walk home. Why hadn't I driven? My whole body hurts after the incident with Adrian. Ugh Adrian, I felt a spike of fury just thinking his name. why had he touched my Roza? I'll get him back for that, he better watch out.


	6. Chapter 6

**outfits are on profile**

Rpov

I think I might like Dimitri, ahhh Dimitri!

Just as I decide I do indeed like him, Tasha storms in to my room. "Don't you know to knock?" I snap at her. Curse her for breaking me out of my Dimitri filled day dream. "I just wanted to let you know that Dimitri is off limits for you."

"What would you want with him? He's a grade below you" I remind her.

"Well, if you must know, it's because I assume that certain parts are proportional to the rest of him" she said waggling her eyebrows at me.

"I hope you mean his heart" even though I knew she didn't.

"Nope" she answered popping the p.

"Ew, get out of my room" I snapped at her.

""whatever, just leave my man alone." She then turned and slammed the door on her way out.

The next day I was getting ready for shopping with liss when my phone buzzed.

The name "Russian god" appeared on my screen. I giggled and answered.

"Hey, what are you doing today?"His smexy voice asked me.

I was dazed and it took me longer than I'd like to admit to answer.

"Um... uh... nothing." I stuttered, "No wait, I'm shopping with liss."

"So, I guess we can't hang out?" he asked

"Nope, you would hate shopping anyway." I added, attempting to lighten the mood.

"You don't know that for sure, maybe I love women's clothing." I could practically hear his wink.

"I'm sure you do," but my teasing was cut off by my phone alerting me of a new text.

Start getting ready ~L

FINE ~R

"I have to go get ready" I tell the hot boy on the phone, "I'll talk to you later."

"Send me some pictures of you in sexy outfits." He teased.

"you wish" then I snapped my phone off.

Now, what to wear? Ooh. I chose a blue button up top and white shorts, plus some woven wedges, my brown purse, some bangles, and sunglasses to top it off. I looked summer chic, as I should as I only had a week left of freedom.

When Lissa got here, she was wearing a pink flowy tank top, some skinny jeans, and really cute heals. I grabbed one of my peach rings and threw it at her. After we were both situated, we head off to the mall, determined to find our first day of school outfit.


	7. Chapter 7

When liss and I got to the mall, though, we were met with an unpleasant sight. Tasha. We immediately turned around and headed into the store to our left, funnily enough it was a little Russian boutique we had never been in. as we looked at all the funny trinkets I felt my mind wandering to a certain someone. Just then a voice broke me out my Dimitri infused trance. "Rose, rose!" I heard, I turned and saw him.

"Dimitri" I said, completely shocked to see him, "what are you doing here?"

"My grandmother owns this place," he answered so matter of factly.

Of course she does, ok. The sound of Lissa clearing her throat brought me out of my thoughts.

"Oh, Dimitri, this is Lissa, my best friend."

They exchanged greetings.

"So, why are you two, stunning ladies at the mall, today?"

I try my hardest not to giggle, "Well, if you must know, we're out shopping for the first day of school outfits."

He held out his arm to each of us, "may I accompany you two ladies?"

Me and liss grab one arm and laugh as we leave. Only to run smack dab into the she devil herself, Tasha. She saw our arms linked and you could tell she was trying her hardest not to explode.

"Rose! What a coincidence to see you here. With Dimitri." She said in a forced cheerfulness. "And Lissa too, of course" she added, practically spitting venom from her mouth.

"Well me and rose were out shopping for first day of school outfits and we ran into Dimitri here. His grandma owns this store" liss said pointing behind her at the little boutique.

"How sweet, she said glaring at liss" then she turned to Dimitri and put on a sickeningly sweet face, "so, Dimitri, why don't we go out and get some sushi or something?"

He seemed obviously uncomfortable, "no. thank you. I was going shopping with roza and liss here." Roza? I wonder what that means hmm oh well. She looked extremely miffed. "Ok, well we'll just have to hang out later than. Byeee!" then she turned on her heal and sauntered out.

I was exhausted already, so I proposed we get something to eat. Liss looked worried when I told them I was kinda tired, but it's become normal lately so oh well. Maybe I'm not sleeping enough at night.

PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK THIS IS A…. PAGE BREAK

When we got to a table, I almost fell down in relief. Maybe Dimitri could tell how tired I was because he offered to get me my food. I thanked him profusely, and attempted to catch my breath. Liss leaned over the table and whispered, "Rose. What's wrong with you lately? You used to be able to run a mile without breaking a sweat and now your gasping after walking in the mall?"

"Nothing is wrong! I'm just tired is all." But I can't help wonder, what if something is wrong?


	8. Chapter 8

**Guys! this next chapter is going to get sad. if you don't want to continue reading that's fine. but its not going to end sad, as i hate sad endings. Bye! R&amp;R! I love you guys!**


	9. Chapter 9

I went to see a doctor the next week. They found lumps around my neck, and I told them that I had been getting nose bleeds frequently. They sent me to the hospital to get some blood work done. That's where I am now. Sitting in a waiting room. "Rosemary Hathoway-Mazor?" a nurse asked.

I stood up, " that's me" I said.

"come with me please" I followed her down a hallway, "the doctor will see you now."

We went into a bland office, don't they usually tell you what's wrong with you in those little exam rooms? Why am I in a office? OH MY GOD! AM I PREGNANT WITH ADRAINS BABY? This can't be happening….

Before I can ask what's wrong with me, the doctor excuses himself. Man, it must be bad, twins? Triplets? OMG! What if I turn out like the octomom? Dimitri would never like me if I was pregnant.

I'm practically shaking in fear when he comes in. He passes me a brochure and tells me what's actually wrong with me. Then he asks, "Do you have any questions?"

When I shake my head no, he tells me to go to the front and start making appointments. But I just sit here. I can't believe this. It can't be right. They must have messed up the tests. Yes that's what happened. But, inside I know it's not true. I started sobbing. I can hear the doctor trying to console me, but there's no point, I'm too far gone now, I've reached the point where I can no longer breathe and am hysterical.

When I finally calm down I realize I need to tell someone. I call liss, and when she picks up I say, "hey liss, I'm at the hospital can you come get me?" then without waiting for her answer I hang up. Then I go outside and curl up in a ball on a bench and wait for her.

Christian's Pov

I was getting ready to go to Lissa's house. I haven't been able to see her lately, because she's been hanging out with rose. The thing is, my cousin knows I like Lissa and she still hogs her. Ridiculous. I decided to wear a simple white tee with my leather jacket. After dabbing on some cologne, I head over to Lissa's house. After she lets me in she goes to get something to drink from the kitchen. Then her phone started ringing. "who is it?" she yelled from the other room. I checked the screen and groaned internally when I saw the name, "rose" I yelled back.

"Answer for me?" she asked, "my hands are full"

I clicked accept and before I could say anything she whispered, ""hey liss, I'm at the hospital can you come get me?" then hung up. I immediately jumped to my feet and called for liss, "LISS! ROSE IS AT THE HOSPITAL AND NEEDS YOU TO COME GET HER!" I hear a crash and liss tears out of the kitchen, grabs her keys and is out the door, before I can register what happened. Then I tear after her. What's wrong with rose?

We're driving about 20 miles over the speed limit when I reach over and grab her hand, "liss, calm down, rose is ok right now, and nothing's going to happen to her. She's at a hospital, and we won't be any use to her if we get pulled over. So slow down." Her speed slows to the speed limit.

When we get to the hospital, I'm out of the seat before the car has come to a complete stop. Rose is curled up in a ball sobbing on a park bench. When I get to her, she looks at me and went into hysterics. "I called liss for a reason" she spits at me.

"I was with her, and I was worried." I said as soothing as possible.

"I didn't want family to know yet," she whispered looking very pitiful.

Then liss appeared behind me, she collapsed beside me and started sobbing too, "Rose what's wrong?" she whimpered, "I hate seeing you like this." She hands Lissa the crumpled piece of paper. Lissa gasps and hands it to me. When I have it I recognize it's a brochure, I gasp at the words in bold on the front.

**Acute lymphocytic leukemia**

Then it hits me my cousin, who might as well be my sister, has cancer. I grab her and let her sob into my shoulder. I grab lissa to the other shoulder and we all hug and sob. We stay like that for a solid ten minutes, until Liss leaves to make schedules for Rose's chemo. I just hold rose. Its all going to be different now.


	10. Chapter 10

Janine Pov

Dear diary,

I've known for a week now. I haven't told my parents. I don't know what to do.

~rose

I read over the page in her diary and I wonder what she means, is she failing a class? No, she's probably pregnant! I've seen what she wears, and I've heard Tasha talk about her. Oh this is horrible! My own daughter, a whore. I don't know how to tell Abe, but I must. I know he'll be upset, he always had a fancy for her. I can't believe I gave birth to her. I hear the door open and that whore walks in. "mom? What are you doing in here? Is that my dairy?" she asked, spotting the book in my hands. I turned around and looked her dead in the eyes, I saw fear in them. She is weak. "When were you going to tell me, rose?" I asked raising my voice to signal Abe to come see what was wrong.

Rpov

Shit. She has the diary, but I didn't write what's wrong with me. I'll just go with whatever she assumes is wrong. I heard papa walk in behind me. "Why are we yelling, Janine?" he asked, I could tell he was tired. He came and put his hand on my shoulder. You could tell she was pissed. There was practically steam coming out of her ears. "Your daughter is pregnant!" she screamed. I felt as if I had been punched in the gut. Then I couldn't help but laugh. She thought I was pregnant? She really does belong in the Looney bin. I guess she heard me laughing, though because she immediately turned to me and started glaring, "something funny?" she spat at me.

I looked her straight in the eye before replying, "No, I just think it's hilarious that you think I'm pregnant. I mean mom, you've met me."

"Don't sass me you little whore!" she screamed. I had to take a step back. My papa caught me in a hug. "Janine! Let rose talk," he turned to me, "rose, is this true?"

I looked him right in the eye, "of course not, papa, I've never even had sex before!"

"Don't lie, you little whore!" she screamed.

"I believe in waiting until you find the love of your life not just some random guy at a club that I end up marrying because I got pregnant!" I screamed, having never been this angry before. She leaned forward and slapped me, "don't disrespect me! You pregnant whore!"

Before I could stop myself, I scream "I'm not pregnant! I have fucking cancer!" I cover my mouth but I was too late. I run out the down and am down the stairs before I hear my dad calling after me, but I can't turn around, I just can't. So now I'm running for the sake of running. I'm already out of breath, but that's just a side effect of dying. I go the first place in my mind. When I get to the mall I stop and sit to breathe. After I catch my breath, I walk to the little Russian boutique, after fiddling with a few things; I hear a deep voice behind me, "Roza?" shit. I was hoping he wasn't here. I turn to face the hot hunk in front of me and his eyes immediately filled with worry. He hugged me to him and whispered into my hair, "roza, why are you crying?" The simple question was enough to make me break out in hysterical sobs, but he waits until I'm calm before turning me to face him. He gently wipes my tears away, and waits for me to answer. "My life is over" I hiccup.

He chuckles and asks, "Aren't you being a bit dramatic?" I just glare at him. If he knew, if only he knew, but I can't tell him. Can I?


	11. Chapter 11

Hey guys! Just a quick note! I'm sooooooooo sorry it's been so long since I've updated! Also, I've created another story! I know, don't kill me, but it's been going around my brain for a while so go check it out! It's called "all you have to do is ask for help" Also, I love you all! I've gotten so many positive reviews! I love you and you and you and you! And now the story

Dpov

I don't know what's upsetting my roza, but I don't like it. I took her to the back of the boutique and set her down on the couch and sat next to her. She's beautiful even when she's crying. STOP CONTROL YOURSELF BELIKOV, CAN'T YOU SEE SHE'S HAVING AN EMOTIONAL CRISIS? I looked at the time on my watch and cursed myself; Christian is going to be showing up at anytime. I had met him the night of the party. It was right after leaving the party.

*flashback*

"That went well I guess," I thought to myself' "I still can't believe that bastard" I'm pulled out of my thoughts from a voice behind me, "what you did for rose was pretty cool man," a guy behind me said. He was tallish, not my 6'7" mind, more around 6'1", he wore a white shirt and a leather jacket. "You know her?" I asked the guy. He just kind of shrugged. He walked up to me, "my name is Christian Ozera."

"Dimitri Belikov" I answered. We walked together and became fast friends afterwards we made plans to meet up today.

*end flashback*

I looked at the beautiful girl in front of me, "hey roza, I'm going to go check on something, ok? I'll be right back." I felt guilty leaving but I had to wait for Christian.

Cpov

I showed up at the mall and almost groaned, I hate the mall, but that might be rose and Lissa's fault. I have nightmares of following them through the mall, carrying bags, waiting on them. I went to the little Russian boutique that Dimitri told me about and saw him near the back, when I got close I heard him say, "Hey roza, I'm going to go check on something, ok? I'll be right back." He turned and jumped when he saw me. "Is rose back there?" I asked peering around him. He still seemed surprised to see me so I squeezed past him, but when I saw her I stopped in my tracks. She was a broken mess, she was still sobbing, and her hair was a mess. She looked less healthy than when I last saw her, if that was possible, it had only been a few days. "Rose?" I whispered. She just whimpered a response. I turned on Dimitri, "what did you do?" my voice full of venom. He looked the good amount of shocked. He opened his mouth to say something, but I cut him off, "don't." I rushed to her side, "rose? Rosy? What's wrong?" she sniffled and pulled her head up, "my mom knows now." I knew what she meant immediately. Janine was not the best at handling surprises. "Does he know?" I asked her nodding at the imbecile in the doorway; he still looked confused and a little jealous. She shook her head, "no, but now I have to tell him, so thanks for that" she said shooting me a glare. I turned toward the guy in question, and saw him edging toward her, idiot. I looked her right in the eye, "you don't have to tell him if you don't want to. You don't have to tell anyone. Now come on, you're spending the night," I said helping her up. When rose passed him she said to him, "I'll call you Dimitri, thank you. I just needed to cry, so… um...thanks."

I called over my shoulder, "she's my cousin by the way!" you could see everything click together in his little brain, I turned to rose, "so rosy, all the juicy gossip, spill it, isn't he sooo hunky?" I rose my voice an octave and pretended to fan myself. She gave the faintest giggle. "Thanks chrissy," she rose to kiss my cheek, "I love you." I put my arm around her and we walked out. This girl was like my little sister, and when I was younger I vowed I was going to make whoever hurt her regret it, but I don't know if I can keep that promise.


End file.
